


Look At Me

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, yes i am uploading this while in a class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec wants to watch as Magnus pleasures himself, and Magnus is more than happy to oblige.Kinktober Prompt: Mutual Masturbation
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first entry for Kinktober 2020. The prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. This is practice for me into smut because I don't usually write it, and am (considering?) changing that. So here we go.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, come say hi!

"Take off your clothes." 

Magnus chokes off a moan, and it takes everything in him not to spontaneously combust right there. Alec's gaze on him is heavy, heated, and promising. 

Magnus obeys, shrugging out of his clothes as quickly as he can while still being seductive. He's already half hard, and Alec hasn't even touched him yet. Not that that's going to change anytime soon. Alec wants to watch him, and who was Magnus to deny his lover anything he asked? Even while it pains him not to have Alec's hands on him, he can't deny how hot it is to look on as Alec touches himself, running a hand absently over his chest, another ghosting over his cock that is still, rather cruelly in Magnus' opinion, hidden under his briefs. His eyes are hooded, and he looks positively sinful, and Magnus can't get enough of him.

Magnus finally stands completely naked, awaiting further instruction on what Alec wants him to do. This is Alec's fantasy after all, Magnus is simply here to play it out for him.

But Alec doesn't tell him anything, not immediately. He simply continues lazily pleasuring himself, his eyes roaming all over Magnus' body, taking in every inch of him, leaving Magnus to stand there and do nothing more than be admired.

He loses track of how long Alec keeps him there, but he eventually breaks and whispers a needy, "Alec… please."

Alec smirks, "Fuck, you're gorgeous. I could spend hours just looking at you."

"As much as I love your compliments, darling," Magnus says, trying and failing to keep his rising desperation out of his voice, "I'm going a bit crazy here." 

Alec seems to take pity on him, because he motions for him to get up onto the bed. Magnus is more than happy to do so, and if he shows off his ass as he does, it's only for both of their enjoyment. 

"You're gonna do exactly as I say." Alec tells him when Magnus has situated himself comfortably against the headboard.

Magnus nods. He can barely breathe for how turned on he is, how much he anticipates what's to come.

"Play with your nipples for me." Alec says, "Gently, tease yourself." 

Magnus moans softly, and raises his hands up to do as he was told, rolling the nubs between his fingertips and arching into the touch.

He's so fucking hard, and he's desperate to get a hand on his cock. He knows that asking would be futile, because Alec loves teasing him, seeing him worked up to the very edge until he's out of his mind with lust and hanging on to his sanity by a thread. Magnus' nipples are sensitive, and Alec knows this. He frequently takes advantage of that fact. Magnus imagines that it is Alec's hands playing with him as he whimpers out a plea for more.

"Run a hand down your chest, over your stomach. Your cock is leaking, baby, you're so hard for me." Alec's voice is a little bit breathier now, and Magnus risks a peak at him to see that his briefs have been pushed down enough to get his cock out, and he's stroking himself with a bit more intent than he had been before. It's a delectable sight. Magnus thinks it's his new favorite sight. 

"Please, Alec, I need-"

"Yeah? Go ahead." 

Magnus gasps out his pleasure as he grips his cock, running his thumb over the pre-cum beading at the top. His eyes fall shut again, unable to focus on Alec in front of him as well as all the sensations coursing through his body. 

"That's it, Magnus. So good for me." 

"Alec…" Magnus whines.

"The things I want to do to you." Alec continues, " _ Fuck _ , Magnus, you have no idea."

Magnus can think of a lot of things that he wants to do to Alec, but he's passed the point of coherence now and all he can manage to do is moan as his hands move from feather light and teasing to purposeful strokes. His head is thrown back, a litany of  _ 'Alec, Alec, Alec' _ falling from his tongue like a prayer, and Alec isn't faring much better in front of him. 

"Look at me." Alec says, and Magnus does. His heart skips a beat as his cock jumps for the view he's given. Magnus will spend the rest of his life wondering how he ever got so damn lucky. Alec's moans are louder now, music to Magnus' ears.

"I'm close." He says, "Fuck, so close, Alec, please-"

"I wanna see you come." Alec breathes, "Come for me, love."

And Magnus is unable to do anything but obey, coming undone at Alec's words and watching, hot all over, as Alec follows soon after, spilling over his own hand. They're both breathing heavily, silent as they come down from their respective highs. 

"Shit," Magnus breathes, "We should have done that much sooner."

Alec chuckles, "We'll definitely be doing it again." 


End file.
